Alpha
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Casi dos años después de huír de la Mansión Howlett, Victor y James se topan con un personaje que los conoce... quizás más de lo que debería, después de todo, Victor siempre decía que la vida era una lucha por la supervivencia y nadie tenía por qué saber los secretos de los demás. No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.


**¡Extremadamente corto! Sólo una nueva historia que ya me había estado rondando por la mente desde hace algún tiempo. Gracias por leer, reviews y PM son bienvenidos :D y muy pero muy apreciados. **

-Entonces estaba este pez que quería atrapar, ¡pero antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente llegó un pez más grande y se lo comió!- seguía parloteando el niño de tan sólo nueve años, contándole a Victor su día entero, y sin exagerar: Su día ENTERO. Hoy había sido su turno de ir a conseguir comida y había decidido que los peces del río cercano a su actual refugio (una pequeña choza en el bosque, construida con algunos troncos y rocas) eran una buena opción.

Victor, mientras tanto, se encontraba cocinando en la fogata un par de los peces que Jimmy había capturado.

-Ajá- Victor ya casi ni le estaba poniendo atención, pero de vez en cuando hacía ruidos o hacía preguntas que lo alentaran a continuar. El preadolescente sabía que Jimmy le contaría TODO así que mientras más rápido hablase, más rápido terminaría su relato.

James, para las pulgas de Victor, se sentó a su lado para que su hermano pudiese escucharle mejor, cosa que era totalmente innecesaria, ya que Victor tenía un muy buen oído y James hablaba demasiado fuerte cuando estaba emocionado. El mayor de ambos muchachos frunció un poco el ceño, desconcentrandose con el eterno parloteo de su hermanito.

-… y fue cuando llegue al refugio y te dí los pescados y los limpiaste y después los empezaste a cocinar y…- en un movimiento rápido, Victor le tapó la boca con la mano derecha.

-Sí, Jimmy, esa parte ya la conozco- le explicó tratando de mantener la compostura.

La verdad es que no se sentía tan relajado que digamos, tenía un presentimiento (¿bueno o malo? Ni idea) desde hace ya como dos días, así que había estado mucho más atento a su entorno desde entonces, y entre tal estado de alerta y su sueño ligero, el pobre chico ya casi tenía los nervios hechos trizas.

Victor procuró comer de prisa para así poder dormir más tiempo. Jimmy, por su parte, no tuvo ni que esforzarse, del hambre que tenía se terminó el pescado casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano mayor.

Ni cinco minutos después, Victor entró a la pequeña choza y se tumbó en el piso, sobre una vieja manta que utilizaba como colchón. Cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en escuchar a Jimmy mover su propia manta junto a la de Victor y acurrucarse contra su hermano, como si fuesen cachorros. Victor, aunque no era una persona muy efusiva, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el evidente afecto que su hermanito le tenía y le revolvió el cabello al niño, quien ya casi se había quedado dormido. Él también cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño sin sueños. Los pobres niños habían estado muy cansados, tan cansados que no detectaron la silueta escindida junto a la ventana, observándolos de cerca….. estudiándolos antes de acercarse sigilosamente para ejecutar su siguiente movimiento.

Victor despertó en un lugar extraño, que inmediatamente desconoció. Instintivamente se desemperezó con rapidez, buscando a Jimmy con la mirada. Se sentó con prisa en aquel.. ¿sofá? ¿qué demonios hacía él en un sofá? Y se tranquilizó sólo un poco al ver a su hermanito en el extremo opuesto, dormido aún. Se acercó a él y sacudió un poco su hombro para despertarle. En cuanto James abrió los ojos, Victor le tapó la boca y se puso el índice de la otra mano sobre los labios, indicándole que no debían hacer ruido. El niño asintió una sola vez con la cabeza porque, aunque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, reconocía esa mirada en los ojos de Victor, y era aquella que ponía en situaciones serias, como cuando le enseñaba algo o estaban en peligro.

Victor se acercó a una ventana, con James pisándole los talones, cuando un tipo de unos veintitantos años abrió la puerta y el hermano mayor, sin dudar ni por un segundo, se lanzó contra él, tratando de encajarle sus garras.

Sorprendentemente para ambos chicos, el hombre lo esquivó. Nunca antes había pasado algo así, nunca nadie escapaba cuando Victor se lanzaba contra alguien, simplemente no era… normal.

Victor se quedó estupefacto por milésimas de segundo, pero no tardó en volver en sí y atacar de nuevo, pero golpe tras golpe el sujeto ese los esquivaba todos. Incluso en medio de todo aquél lío, el muchacho pudo jurar que vio un espectro de sonrisa en el rostro de aquél tipo. Cuando el sujeto ese pareció aburrirse, aprovechó uno de los golpes que Victor le lanzaba y lo capturó, atrapándole la muñeca en el aire, con una mano. Victor, algo inseguro, le lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre, la cual también fue apresada. ¡Diablos! El sujeto ese tenía fuerza, pensaba el muchacho, al borde de la desesperación. Nunca se había hallado en un aprieto así. Su padre lo maltrataba, sí, pero al menos Victor sabía que, si de fuerza física se hubiese tratado, podría haberse librado de aquél despreciable borracho fácilmente.

Fue entonces cuando su hermano menor reaccionó. ¡Aquél extraño tenía a Victor! Sacó sus garras y corrió hacia su captor, encajando aquellos afilados huesos en el costado del hombre.

-¡Agh!- dejó escapar algún tipo de mezcla entre alarido y gruñido- ¡Condenado mocoso!-

-¡No, Jimmy! ¡Corre!-

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!- gruñó, clavándole las garras aún más, esperando a que en cualquier momento quedara inconsciente. Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió.

El desconocido volteó a ver a Jimmy y, por primera vez, el niño le miró bien. Tenía la piel clara, cabello obscuro (no largo, pero tampoco corto), ojos de un color entre azúl y verde claro, pero lo que en realidad llamó su atención y le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente fueron sus colmillos, como los de Victor, pero más largos y puntiagudos. A decir verdad, esto hizo que el pequeño James se asustara tanto que sus jóvenes garras se ocultaron de nuevo en sus manos, provocando que repitiera, con miedo, las últimas palabras que su madre le había dirigido; esa horrible pregunta que aún acechaba sus pesadillas…

-¿Qué eres?-


End file.
